


小男孩与精灵

by beautifulloserha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulloserha/pseuds/beautifulloserha
Summary: 麻瓜童话作家和巫师的二三事
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 5





	小男孩与精灵

放学回家的时候，我看到一个奇怪的男人站在院墙外面，抻直脖子凝视墙内那棵高大茂盛的樱桃树。

深红色的樱桃饱满圆润，果香馥郁。

“这是你的樱桃吗？”

他转过头问我。碧绿的眼睛流淌着晦暗的金色，宽大的白色衬衣扎进裤腰，眼角有一把鱼尾般摇摆的纹路。

他看起来有五十岁，但笑起来就像我同桌。

“这是我爸爸种的。你想吃吗？”我将书包扔在地上，搓搓手。

男人摇摇头：“不了，我吃过更好的。我一边吃樱桃，一边写故事。”

“你是个作家？”我将书包捡起来，有些不服气——我爸爸种的樱桃才是最好吃的。

“是啊，是。我写童话故事，你看过《小男孩与精灵》吗？”

我瞪大眼睛，惊呼卡在喉咙口。我当然看过！那是我最喜欢的童话故事！那是所有小孩最喜欢的童话故事！我几乎能全篇背下来，做梦都希望能碰到一只书里写的精灵。

“天啊……你是哈利，哈利·波特！”

他默认了，冲我歪歪脑袋。我激动地语无伦次：“我家本来没有樱桃树的，是……是你写的，精灵想要吃樱桃，于是现出身形，同男孩说话！我求了爸爸一个月，他才给我种了樱桃树！这是我收到的最棒的圣诞礼物！”

最终，我还是爬上树，给他摘了一捧水润润的大樱桃。为了答谢我，哈利请我去他的小屋吃饼干。他就住在街尾，上个月才搬来。那是一栋独立的二层小屋，被郁郁葱葱的爬山虎包围了，墙脚满是牵牛花的花苞。他煮了茶，端来小甜饼，我们就坐在一张小圆桌上享用。

格纹桌布很干净，还有一股好闻的薰衣草香味。和我家那块沾满糖粉和奶油渍的桌布一点也不一样。

吃过饼干，我问他能不能再讲一个关于精灵的故事。我喜欢他描写的精灵——和那些只有巴掌大，只在夜间出没，亮闪闪的小东西不同，哈利的精灵看起来就像一个正常的小孩，刻薄又娇气，心软又可爱。明明能用一根小木棍做到所有不可思议的事情——比如把银勺子变成小鸟，让茶壶悬浮起来自己倒茶——可他却认为一颗电灯泡才是最奇妙的东西，他让它一闪一闪，玩儿得不亦乐乎。

我也希望有一只金发蓝眼的精灵突然出现在我的卧室里，问我讨要那些红宝石一样甜美的樱桃。

哈利沉吟了一会儿，他说：“抱歉，我没有精灵的故事可讲了。但我可以告诉你一个秘密，这个秘密只有我们俩知道。好吗？”

噢，我可以和哈利波特分享一个秘密！我拼命点头，感觉自己的颈骨都要折断了。

“这个秘密就是，小男孩和精灵是真实存在的。大多数人都不会相信，除了那些真正爱着精灵的人。”

我从椅子上蹦起来，差点撞翻小圆桌上的茶杯：“那么，我会见到精灵吗！我也能遇见故事里的那个精灵吗！”

哈利笑了，他的嗓音低沉醇厚，晚风一片片吹进来，又载着他的笑声飞进金色的晚霞。“我不知道，亲爱的，我不知道。”哈利垂下头，黑色乱发像一团不羁的火焰，鬓角却已微微发灰：“这得看运气。”

哈利有些疲惫了。事实上，他总是在咳嗽。他生病了，形销骨立。于是我乖乖告辞，踏着星光回家，约好明天再见。

我成了哈利的朋友。

我很高兴能成为他的朋友。毫无疑问，他需要一个朋友，不然就只能一个人吃饭，一个人吃药，一个人看着樱桃树发呆。上帝啊，他甚至连条狗都没有养。我们常常在晚饭后出门散步，夕阳照着他的脸，也照着脸上深深的沟壑。

他一路沉默，有时候讲几个笑话。我在旁边踢石子儿。

我已经知道哈利就是故事里的小男孩了。

因为和哈利建立了友谊，所以我竟然开始责怪我曾经最喜欢的精灵。他为什么突然离开了？他为什么不再回来？因为小男孩长大了吗？小男孩已经老了，而且老得很快。精灵知道吗？如果他再不回来，就见不到他的小男孩了！

“你为什么还记着精灵呢？他已经离开那么久了。”

哈利挑起一边眉毛，笑容有些无赖：“大概因为他拿走了我的樱桃？”但很快，他又变成了平时的样子：“呃……别在意，我忘了你还在读童话故事。”

我气呼呼地将一颗石子踢进河里，咚地一声，哈利却笑弯了腰。

当我家的樱桃树再次结果时，哈利已经病得下不来床了。我不能理解，我的大伯有五十五岁了，他比哈利还大几岁，可是大伯还能扛着一箱芒果一口气爬上五楼。

哈利说，因为他是作家。作家总是不长命，他们的血管就连接在钢笔上，和墨水一起流淌出来。当他写完属于他的故事，一生心血就已经印在了纸上。那薄薄一层，就是生命所有的重量。

我趴在他枕边流眼泪。

哈利的手轻轻拂过我的头发：“亲爱的，我们来做个约定，好吗？”

我点点头，心脏像是空了一块，呼呼漏风。

“如果你以后能碰上一个精灵，那就帮我问他一个问题。你问问他，麻瓜是什么。”

“麻瓜？”我从未听过这个词。

“嗯，麻瓜。”哈利重复着这个词，让我牢牢记住：“他说，精灵的世界有一场战争，而我是个麻瓜。上帝作证，我们相爱，可他再没有回来。我总得知道这是什么意思。”

我哭着点头，恨不得立刻将答案捧到他面前。

但我没有这个机会。

三天后，哈利永远闭上了他那双睿智、温柔、美丽的绿色眼睛。我不再读童话故事了，童话故事里从没有如此直白的生死。我就像书里的精灵，一夜之间长大，将小男孩抛在身后。

又一个黄昏，我背着书包，远远看见一个仰着头的背影，就在樱桃树下。短暂的激动和恍惚过后，我意识到，那不是哈利。

我停在他身边，不由自主地隔开一段距离，隐隐有些害怕——这是一个严肃的男人，脸上有些刀刻般的皱纹，银白长发一丝不苟披在脑后，穿得像个上世纪的牧师。

“这是你家的樱桃？”男人斜睨过来。

“嗯，给我五分钱，我可以给你摘一捧。”我已经学会给自己赚点零花钱了，没人会讨厌樱桃。

但男人摇摇头，目光又回到那些深红色的果实上。

“不了，我吃过更好的。”


End file.
